


To Be Spider-Man

by Crystalinastar



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, what's up danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: For a moment, he thinks about his suit, and he smiles. He’s no Peter Parker; the red and blue just don’t work with him. The small spider emblem was too contained, too… linear. The new suit? It feels like him.~My interpretation of the "What's Up Danger" scene. A Miles character study!





	To Be Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> let's take a headcount, who cried in this scene  
> Just me? Okay then

_Move,_ Miles thinks to himself, his heart pounding. _Move, Morales._ He can feel the glass beneath every groove in his fingerprint, but more than that, he can feel how his very being is linked to it. Stuck to it.

He remembers a tip from earlier: calm down. He tries breathing, inhaling, in and out. He’s steady and rhythmic. It doesn’t work.

What if he can’t do this? He’d mustered up enough courage for this, to save the other Spider-People. Miles _has_ special abilities, things that are far beyond any regular human. It’s supposed to be working out.

But it isn’t.

Miles swallows, and looks out onto his city.

New York is bright, even at night. Miles believes that he could never live in the country. It would be too still, too deadly quiet. New York is always moving, always pushing forward. It _explodes_ with color and _life,_ like his little hobby of graffiti art.

For a moment, he thinks about his suit, and he smiles. He’s no Peter Parker; the red and blue just don’t work with him. The small spider emblem was too contained, too… linear. The new suit? It feels like _him._

_“I see this —this spark in you, it’s amazing! Whatever you choose to do with it, I know you’ll be great,” _his dad says in his head. Miles’ eyes fog up at the thought. All this time, he’d never known that his dad was supporting him all along.

His dad may have hated Spider-Man, but he loves Miles. Maybe the two can coexist.

_“Our family doesn’t run from things,”_ his mom reminds him.

_“You’re the best of all of us, Miles.”_

Miles hardens his jaw. He has to do this. He brushes away the constant watch of his thrumming heartbeat, his gasping breath. He’s going to do this. For the city, for the people, for his newfound friends, and for himself.

_“How do I_ know _when I’m Spider-Man?”_ he’d asked earlier to Peter B. Parker, the Spider-Man that’s so much like this dimension’s Spider-Man the closer you look into it. They not only share the name but also the way they’re willing to sacrifice themselves for everyone else.

Peter B. Parker had glanced down at him, hints of a fond smile curving his lips. _“You won’t. That’s all it is, Miles. It’s a leap of faith.”_ His face had told of someone who had made the leap of faith many times, and was about to do it again.

_I’ll make it for him,_ Miles decides, and he jumps.

He kicks off the building with nothing less than a ton of force. For a couple seconds, he’s flying, broken glass just brushing his fingertips.

Then he’s falling. He’s a mess of flailing arms and legs that didn’t know where to go. He panics. _I don’t know how to do this, I can’t I can’tIcan’t —_

_What would Peter do?_ he asks himself, and comes up with no answer.

_What would I do?_

Miles lets his instincts guide him, and he nosedives towards the ground. He _feels_ it, the burning excitement that was just eating him up. He lets out a whoop of exhilaration as he heads for the ground. His heart is still pounding, but now it’s with adrenaline.

At breakneck speeds, just before he crashes into his untimely death, Miles holds out his wrist and shoots. The web-shooters that fit perfectly fire off some web fluid, latching onto a building, and he rockets straight up.

He falls again, but with purpose. He grips onto his web as he runs on the streets, in sync with the bustling traffic. He’s not quite Peter, and his feet always feel safer when they’re on something. It _works_ and Miles grins widely.

The webs bring him up again. Miles _flips_ and lands on a truck. He laughs as he bounds across the tops of cars, landing on them with a heavy thud. He swings on a lightpost and dances as he sprints up a building. He’s not sure where he’s going, but that’s okay, because he’s Spider-Man. He’ll get there eventually.

_I’m coming for you, Fisk,_ is his last thought before he leaves his safe perch, and saves his friends. He knows he’s Spider-Man, but now is the time to prove it.

_I’m coming._


End file.
